<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where the Heart is by Xhaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621770">Where the Heart is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira'>Xhaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV Write 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Murder, Voidsent (Final Fantasy XIV), Voidsent Character, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thar'i is led to what she's been looking for, and someone dies as a result.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV Write 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where the Heart is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not the actual interpreted meaning of "where the heart is" but it's what I've got.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thar’i grinned down at the frozen corpse of an enormous dragon who’d been felled so long ago. It had taken her much too long to find it, considering the size, but the cavern it died in was so well hidden and so very dangerous to travel through, leaving the former trail to its entrance completely hidden from anyone passing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a movement at her left hand and glanced down at the struggling man in her grip. The Coerthan historian had been foolish to challenge her intellect, but his boldness had also led her to her goal. “Please, madam! I have shown you your prize; release me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thar’i tightened her hold on his arm, ignoring his grunts of pain. “Where is it?” she demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shivered and coughed. “There...in the eye.” He lifted a shaky hand and pointed to the dragon’s left eye. “That is where you’ll find it. That is where the heart is!” He struggled again. “Please, I beg of you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thar’i dragged the historian down into the cavern and closer to the corpse. Once she was close enough to see the Heart in the eye, she smiled down at him. “Yes, thank you. You have fulfilled your end of the bargain. I shall release you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look of relief on the historian’s face was short lived as she dragged him to the ledge. Large icicles protruded the walls, leading down into a dark and endless drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No, please!” He struggled weakly against her. “Curse you, Voidsent! Heretic!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thar’i lifted the man over the ledge and released him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't ask me what the Heart is or why she wants it lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>